


Sweet Sounds of Innocence

by humanbloom



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbloom/pseuds/humanbloom
Summary: that scene in evangelion 3.0 but i wrote it out because of angst.





	Sweet Sounds of Innocence

_Fantasia Impromptu_ flows beautifully from Kaworu's porcelain willow branches, more elegant and sybaritic than Chopin ever could have imagined. Shinji sharply inhales. This particular sensation is familiar, he remembers it vaguely from a dream. Chords strike his heart, crescendos pierce his brain, his throat is dry and his chest is heaving but he has never felt more alive.

Kaworu's cold fingers ever-so-gently brush against his own and it feels as if electricity immediately shoots through his veins, sparking some sort of chemical reaction that made his skin crawl. Shinji can only feel change. He has only ever felt change and only ever will feel change. Change is not foreign and, for once, he is relieved because of this burden. Kaworu is going so quickly, his deft movements slide across the pale keys, gently pounding music into Shinji's soul. His own face contorts in concentration as he tries to match the pace of the increasing tempo driving his mind insane.

Yet, his and Kaworu's eyes remain pleasantly shut, playing the song from memory, reveling in the music echoing throughout the room, bouncing from the walls, vibrating, singing, as if it had a mind of its own.

Kaworu is playing a solo.

Shinji knows that their entire relationship has led to this moment; Kaworu has always been the leader and he has spent an eternity trying to catch up to him. His synesthesia takes over and the notes suddenly begin to ebb around him. Swirling, fleeting, he imagines his tutelage under Kaworu, the moments spent in seclusion suspended in an awkward sort of infinity. Kaworu bends over him, placing his hand over Shinji's. He can feel Kaworu's breath on his skin, the tickle of his tutor's silvery hair against his neck, the feeling of overwhelming sensuality encapturing the room with potent heat.

If—when—he opens his eyes, Kaworu will have disappeared from his life but there is a trace of his presence gleaning against the golden lettering of the Yamaha. Shinji smiles and closes his eyes again, gingerly letting his fingers slide from the ivory to his side.


End file.
